


Planned Chaos

by Todesengel



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-20
Updated: 2001-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best laid plans gang oft agley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned Chaos

What is it they say about hell? All the good composers go there?

No, not quite the quote I was looking for.

Ah yes. 'The road to hell is paved by good intentions'. Profound piece of crap, isn't it? Can't quite say that the path to _this_ hell was paved by any intentions other than 'bad' ones. Of course 'good' and 'bad' are relative terms, right? I mean, _I_ didn't think I was doing anything bad. But then again, I've been told that I have the ethics of an insect.

The sad thing is, I would have pulled it off. Everything was going so perfect. _Perfect._

I had Allura eating out of my hand; she would have done _anything_ for me. They all would have, really. They were all so devoted to their perfect little captain. Hell, I got Lance to jump off a cliff, didn't I? Though that really was quite stupid of me. I should learn how to control my impulses a bit better. As fun as it was to see the disbelief in the fool's eyes as he fell, I really shouldn't have killed him like that; or at least not so conspicuously.

Onion fumes produce tears for a damnably short time, did you know that? And I don't think I'll ever be able to get the smell out of my clothes.

Of course you knew that. I'm talking to myself, after all.

God, I think this place is getting to me. Surrounded by all those loonies...their madness is rubbing off onto me.

Or perhaps it's because they won't stop playing the SAME GODDAMNED SONG OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND--

Okay, Keith. Time to calm down. The padding is thick, but it does still hurt to hit your head against the wall. Besides, you need every single brain cell that you have if you want to escape this hell hole.

I wonder what time Hunk is going to visit me today?

Good old Hunk. He _still_ doesn't believe that I killed Pidge. One of the more memorable deaths, really. He was conscious for the full thirty-six hours--even if his throat gave out after the eighth hour. Who knew those little space mice could be so...carnivorous?

Mmm, his agony is still delicious even after all this time. Not like Sven. A disappointing kill. I don't think I'll _ever_ bury anyone alive again. What fun is it in killing people if you can't see their agony, can't hear them scream?

But what can I do to Hunk? What sort of foul torture is appropriate for my last living friend? Perhaps I'll try the water torture this time. Or maybe I'll crush him to death with rocks. Burning could be fun too. Or strangling him. Or maybe I'll just do what I was planning for Allura and fuck him to death.

No. Allura's death was only to secure the Arus throne for myself. But then she had to go and die early on me.

I'll admit, at first I thought I _had_ killed her--albeit accidentally. The bloated tongue, the blood trickling from her ears; it was definitely reminiscent of one of my favorite poisons. Certainly Coran and Hunk and Nanny thought so--especially when Coran pulled out the surveillance films of Pidge's death. They thought it convincing enough to put me in this damned padded cell.

But...it was too suspicious, even for me. I _know_ that I disconnected the cameras before I started. And there was no way that poison could have left my hands.

I'll admit, at first I thought it was Coran. The daft bastard isn't quite as stupid as he looks. I know that he poisoned Alfor before sending the king out to fight--and that he's been fucking Allura for years. I thought that he wanted Allura dead before my plans could come to full fruition. Easier--and less suspicious--to kill the untrained and vulnerable princess rather than hardened and jaded captain. But it was all to easy. All the underlying evidence pointed to Coran and that was enough to rouse my suspicions. _Nothing_ is ever as it appears.

I wonder if Coran is still alive. He could be--What's going on outside? Damn these tiny windows. I can't see worth crap out--oh.

My. That _was_ a messy one. I don't think I've ever seen anyone vomit themselves to death. Can't say I relish whoever's job it is to clean that mess up.

Ah well, so much for Hunk.

Still, I _did_ warn him not to eat anything he didn't prepare himself.

...Goddamn it, I wanted to kill Hunk!

Footsteps? Who--Never mind. Stupid question.

Quickly now, get yourself ready. Look calm. You may be able to get out of this jail after all.

Of course, it may just be part of the cleaning up process. Good housekeeping and all. Tie up the loose ends before moving on. Must mean that Coran is dead.

At least the music has been turned off. If I had to listen to Fur Elise _one_ more time, I know that I would have really gone insane.

Ahh, the door opens. Always one for a dramatic entrance.

"Hello Keith."

No knife. That may be a good thing. Or--Shit! Those cookies Hunk brought yesterday. God, I _knew_ they tasted off. I _knew_ it and I still ate half the tin.

I must say, though, this poison is a very nice one. There's no real pain--only a sort of numbness. Pleasant, really. Like drifting off to sleep. Still, keep your head up Keith. Don't show her your weakness. Smile now.

"Hello Nanny. Looks like you've won."


End file.
